Larcade Dragneel
Summary Larcade Dragneel is a member of the Alvarez Empire's Spriggan 12, the elite guard of Emperor Spriggan. He is one of the three most powerful members of the group besides August and Irene Belserion. He is also the son of the emperor himself and Mavis Vermilion, Fairy Tail's founding master and by extension, the nephew of Natsu Dragneel. He appears to have inherited his mother's blonde hair and father's black eyes. Powers and Abilities Tier: '''Likely 7-A''' Name: Larcade Dragneel Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unkown (appears to be physically in his early to mid 20s) Classification: Mage, Spriggan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical attributes, Magic, light manipulation (can shoot out blades made of light for offensive purposes), sensory manipulation (can manipulate a target's senses to make them feel pleasure at such levels as to physically weaken them and even kill them) Attack Potency: Likely Mountain level (Is in the same league as August and Irene Belserion) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Superior to the other Spriggans bar August and Irene; casually blocked attacks from Kagura Mikazuchi with his bare hands) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ+ Durability: Likely Mountain level Stamina: '''Unknown '''Range: Several hundred metres to a few kilometres with Pleasure Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown but has so far shown himself to be a skilled and highly dangerous combatant Weaknesses: Unknown so far Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pleasure: A type of magic which allows the user to cast "pleasure and pain" on their target. It affects those who have tasted the "forbidden" pleasures in life and such people cannot escape this magic's effects. Those struck with this magic are afflicted with such intense pleasure as to cause pain and eventually, their souls leave their bodies. The magic can be cast on only single or multiple targets in the immediate vicinity of the user or can be cast on an entire battlefield to affect hundreds or potentially thousands of targets. Those who do not meet the requirements of this magic can still be affected. The user creates tentacles seemingly made of tangible light which grab the target and overload their senses. The targets are overcome with pleasure so great as to be in pain and their souls eventually leave their bodies. Even if a target is freed from the tentacles, prolonged enough exposire can leave the target so weak that they can barely even stand. However, this method is not without its flaws. The tangible nature of the tentacles mean that they can be destroyed and the target thus can be freed. The target can also free themselves by inflicting great physical pain on themselves to overcome the intense pleasure. Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, Larcade boasts of tremendous magic power. The magic power of less powerful Spriggan Shields than Larcade can leave individuals as powerful as Makarov Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, and Kagura Mikazuchi in a cold sweat. Larcade's magical aura was great enough to frighten Mavis Vermilion and make her question just what kind of power the man wields. Zeref regards Larcade as his "secret weapon" with the potential to defeat even Acnologia.